


Dance to the rhythm, it gets harder

by soda_coded



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Jokes, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Non-binary character, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Subspace, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Short bits of filth for a pairing close to my heart.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [my wife](https://twitter.com/90sfurby). Sorry for all the tenses, I'm useless.

She knows before he does, that's always certain.

Maybe it was a witch thing. That would make him feel better. Less desperately transparent. Less like a fidgeting child told he can't have sweets on a feast day. All he knows was that normally, right when Jaskier felt like he was going to claw out of his own skin with frustration, Yennefer booked a night in a real inn. Geralt was usually all too happy to have a night to himself, to drink and visit the local brothel.

Jaskier had a bath and waited for the knock on his door Yennefer gave before she slipped inside.

He doesn't have the best memory in subspace, so most of his recollections get hazier then. Yennefer locking the door and leaning her back against it, regarding him with her wicked violet eyes. He was usually hard, but what happened was up to her. 

That was the best part. That is what he needs.

Sometimes she made him sit there and watch while she stripped every piece of clothing off of her body with gentle care. Other times she'd control his body with her considerable powers, dragging him close. Until his mouth was pressed to her sweet, melting pleasure, the most powerful liquor known to man. Produced between her smooth, lovely thighs. He could write ballads for those thighs.

Instead, he mostly whimpered and smeared wet kisses to her, while she clawed her nails across his scalp, mussing his curls in a way that should be infuriating, but instead make him harder than comfortable. Sometimes she told him what a dirty little slut he was, how well he took it and he begged for her, until she rode his face down to the floor. Sometimes she spelled him silent and fingered him open for hours without release, until he could feel her arm shaking and tear tracks stained his cheeks.

Sometimes she called him pretty and sweet and  _ beloved _ and touched him so soft that his head spun, and Jaskier knew he'd be sore for a week those nights. Those nights her hair kissed down his spine as she crowded him into the bed from behind and fucked him through the mattress.

He'd always wondered where she kept her harness when they weren't using it, but has never asked. Jaskier's terrified the answer will be that she's  _ wearing it _ and he'll never be soft again.

He bites his lip, watching her ask directions. The wind ruffles her furs like grass on a moor, flings her hair around her, gorgeous disarray. They hadn't seen anything but the back of a horse in three days and her lips look so soft… 

He should never have said yes, but Jaskier also knew he was weak and foolish, so he comforted himself by telling himself the truth.

He never would have said  _ no _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to dump all the silly bits I've sent my wife here. If I could, I would shout them over my lute ouside her tower window.

"What are you doing here, Jaskier?"

"Who's he?" Jaskier said in a loud voice, to no one at all, and then, in a hiss. "I'm undercover. A mutual friend needed a court spy-"

"You know bard's who listen with an ear more than musical often end up with no head, or hands, or-" Her gaze dropped lower.

"No lute?" Jaskier asked, alarmed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Geralt never lets me ride." Jaskier said, and he meant it to sound spiteful, but it just came out strange. His face was burning up, the same way his ass was, with every jostling step Yen's pretty black mare took.

Gods, he was so full.

"I normally prefer side saddle myself." Yen said, and everything about her made Jaskier ask himself whether she was naturally enchanting or very bewitching. As in, literally bewitching him, that was how hot it was. Her voice, and her smell, and the enormous prick she'd stuffed into him under the pretense of him not having to walk.

Oh, he wouldn't be walking after this.

"I figured you'd prefer carriage." Jaskier said, and felt the teeth in her smile on his neck.

"Riding without cloak or carriage can be so cold." She told him succinctly, and he groaned with the filth of it. "You're an excellent warmer, bard. How about a song?"

The black mare marched on, steady, jouncing steps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write all genital and pro-noun combos, so I'm tagging all Jaskier and Yen head-canons as what I want in their pants and hearts changes day to day. Everyone's beautiful, thanks for coming to my TED talk.

She plunged into him, thick and masive, Jaskier sprawled on his back, one arm under his head. He still looked cocky and frivolous, but as Yennefer bottomed out into him, his expression changed quite marvelously.

"Oh." Jaskier said, and whimpered, something in his face softening and breaking, from smug to smitten in a second. His cheeks were pink and when he whispered 'fuck' shortly after, he bit his lip as if biting off a more verbose description of her skill.

"What is that?" Yennefer asked, rotating her hips and grinding against the end of him, pressing the blunt head of her cock so far into him a hurt a little. "What's stopping me?"

"God, _me_. It's the end of me!" Jaskier cried out, unsure if he meant it literally or metaphorically. Yennefer just raised one gorgeous, sculpted eyebrow. "You can't go any further."

"And if I did?"

"You'd see the tip of you on my tongue." He said through grit teeth. "Fuck right through me, gods, _Yen_."

"Interesting." Yen said. Swung her gorgeous hips again, and Jaskier groaned ouright, sweat beginning to dot his brow. "How does that feel?"

"Like I can already taste you." Jaskier said less pained, almost drunk. The remaining eyebrow joined the first.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Yen_. Wait!" Jaskier whisper shouted, and then mouthed something. Maybe it was a silent moan? Yen wasn't sure. All she knew was that when she'd put two fingers into him up to the knuckle he'd been sopping. That his pussy was hot enough to melt her and Yen knew something of fire.

She thrust, bouncing once and then twice, each rustle of her bed furs loud in the silent tent. Jaskier writhed minutely, an agony of pleasure on his face as he attempted the hardest thing for him.

_Being quiet._

He flopped and twisted while she pumped into him, easy, like riding a horse or pulling a cloud to the sky overhead. His face red, mouth screwed shut or left to hang open in turns, bright eyes fixed just on her.

He gestured weakly in Geralt's direction, even cut his eyes towards their traveling companion as though she wasn't aware of the witcher on a cot less than three feet from them. Eventually though, as the Witcher failed to rouse she could see the fight leaving him, the pleasure taking him. The way his tongue curled over his dry lip, the way his eyes roved over the shadows of her body, barely visible, yet surely tantalizing.

She glanced over herself, only to find Geralt cracking one eye, and sliding it over to Jaskier's face. He shut it soon enough, but something about his stoic chill seemed flushed, and Yennefer looked down to where Jaskier was all but panting underneath her, biting into his pillow to stay silent.

Cute, but those pillows were taken from a Marquess' house, they were eiderdown and how wide his eyes got when she replaced the pillow with her hand over his mouth was lovely too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit for now.

Her hands tearing into his tights, an attack he couldn't even see to fight in the dark cloakroom. From where he stood he could hear the distant notes of a small orchestra. Decent rhythm, energetic composiition to the piece- oh holy fuck, the sudden stretch as Yen bottomed out in his ass. 

"Good gods." Jaskier muttered, and it came out squashed, from where his cheek was pressed flat to the wooden wall. She didn't even answer him, just hoisted his leg a little higher and thrust. "Yen, please, you know how loud I am, for fu _ckghrhfgh_ -"

Her hand suddenly in front of his mouth, blocked his blubbering lips and pressed his temple more firmly to the wood. His ass tightened at the sudden pain and restriction and he could feel his pussy squeezing and dripping, his wet running to where they were joined.

"Be quiet, _Julian_." She said, cruel emphasis on the newly discovered name. "You wanted to avoid your aunt at this little soiree and I agreed. For a price."

"Hell of a price." Jaskier muttered, but he was wriggling quite energetically back into her, so she didn't take it too personally. "No discounts for a friend?"

"Is this what friends do?" Yen asked, and Jaskier didn't answer, just squawked a bit when she tore his tights again for a better grip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

"Christ, is this what it's always like for you?" Jaskier stuttered out incredulously, his voice jerking from his throat as Yennefer buried the full of her bare cock in him, again and again. Jaskier had been dubious, at first, of spells in the bedroom. He was quickly coming around, and quickly to, if her hips kept doing that. "This... intense?"

"Well, I am bigger than you." Yennefer pointed out with another lazy snap of her hips against his, enjoying the soft spreading of his pale thighs beneath her. "So, there's that."

"Doesn't seem fair." Jaskier gasped, his hands sliding up and down her spine like her was looking for a chord to strum. "That I always have more fun."

Yennefer laughed, still pressing and pressing into him, until she was sweating and dizzy with it. A good idea this spell... and Jaskier would make a good father. 

"Wait until you feel my tongue cleaning you up." She said, feeling his walls quiver at just the idea. God's he was tight around her magical cock. She was so excited to be a mother. "Then you'll see why I keep you, mouthy little thing you are."


End file.
